


Past Midnight

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (But for pleasure), Canon Trans Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Sleeping Together, Spanking, Talking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: The girls wake up in the night feeling frisky.Lucretia lets slip some interesting information.





	Past Midnight

Lup is wide awake. She looks at Lucretia lying beside her. Lucretia’s all over the bed, crowding Lup a little but she doesn’t mind. Lup had stayed over in Lucretia’s room, even though the bed isn’t really big enough for two. She doesn’t mind sleeping cozy.

Lucretia rolls over and brushes against Lup’s cock. Oh. That needs some attention. Too bad it’s the middle of the night and Lucretia’s sleeping. Lup weighs her options: ignore it and maybe meditate a bit more? Take care of it herself? That seems like it might wake Lucretia; Lup’s liable to elbow her by accident in the narrow bed.

Lucretia shifts again and wraps an arm around Lup. “Hey, I love you,” she mumbles.

Lup looks over to find Lucretia’s eyes fluttering open. “Sssh, babe, it’s still the middle of the night, go back to sleep, okay?” she whispers, kissing the hand Lucretia’s thrown across her chest. “I love you too.”

Lucretia’s eyes are fully open now. She idly circles a finger around Lup’s nipple. “Are you awake? Like for real?” she asks.

Lup groans a little and scoots Lucretia’s hand. “Babe, you’re killing me,” she moans.

“I don’t think I can go back to sleep,” Lucretia whispers, sliding her hand slowly down Lup’s body. She takes Lup’s hand and pulls it toward herself. “I’m kind of...really turned on.” She moves Lup’s hand right between her legs, and Lup finds her wet and ready.

“Oh, perfect,” Lup breathes. “I kind of have the same problem!” She feels Lucretia take hold of her cock and gasps. “Find something you want?” she asks.

“Oh, yes,” Lucretia answers. She lets go of Lup long enough for Lup to grab a condom.

Lup rolls over on top of Lucretia. “How do you want it, babe, like this?”

“I want you to choose, please Lup, do whatever you want to me,” Lucretia breathes.

“Will do,” Lup smirks, and slides into Lucretia. She starts off slowly, touching every inch of Lucretia’s soft skin and gently pushing into her. “Gods, babe, I’m so glad we skipped pajamas,” she teases, leaning down to kiss Lucretia roughly, the hard kiss at odds with the slow, languid thrusts.

Lucretia wraps her arms around Lup and grabs her ass. “Faster, please Lup,” she begs.

Lup shushes her. “You said whatever I want, babe, careful what you wish for,” Lup replies. Lucretia pinches Lup’s ass hard. “Watch your step, I’ll hold your hands down if I have to,” Lup cautions.

Lucretia’s eyes widen and she slowly raises her hands above her head. “Here,” she says.

Lup laughs and pins Lucretia’s hands to the mattress, still thrusting slowly and gently. “Naughty little thing,” Lup chides. She brings Lucretia’s hands together and holds them with one of her own, then pulls Lucretia’s legs onto her shoulders one by one. She leans forward, folding Lucretia in half, and suddenly thrusts hard. Lucretia lets out a startled little “oh!”

“Is this what you want?” Lup asks, speeding up and pounding into Lucretia harder. Lucretia moans. “You want it fast and hard? You want me to fuck you good and make sure you sleep ‘til morning?”

“Yes! Yes, harder! Oh, Lup, please!” Lucretia cries.

Lup pauses and releases Lucretia’s hands. She slides Lucretia’s right leg off her shoulder and shifts Lucretia’s left leg to her own left shoulder. “Roll to your side,” she orders. Lucretia eagerly complies.

“Touch yourself,” Lup says, running a hand up and down Lucretia’s leg as she keeps thrusting hard.

Lucretia reaches a hand down to her clit and begins to rub it. She moans and squirms as Lup fucks her harder.

“Look at you,” Lup coos, “what a greedy girl! So squirmy,” she says, grabbing a big handful of Lucretia’s ass and squeezing it hard.

“Please, more, I like it,” Lucretia moans, no longer making much sense as she nears orgasm.

Lup releases Lucretia’s ass and twists her left nipple hard. Lucretia cries out. “Fuck! You’re so mean, you jerk!” she wails.

Lup releases the nipple. “Brave words for someone whose ass is right here,” Lup observes, giving Lucretia two light spanks for emphasis. Lucretia moans, and Lup feels her clench tight. Another one like that and Lup will definitely come. “You like that, don’t you? It’s not even a punishment for you, is it?” Lup asks, pulling out of Lucretia.

Lucretia whimpers. “It is if it’s too hard,” she answers. “Come back!”

“I’m just gonna take a little break and spank you some more. You’re not in trouble, I just wanna make you all horny and wet for me. Roll on your belly and lift your hips up,” she says, and Lucretia obeys with an eager little cry. Lup pushes Lucretia’s pillow under her hips and admires her round bottom. “Ready, babe? This isn’t punishment, so just tell me if it doesn’t feel good and I’ll stop, okay?”

“Okay,” Lucretia agrees and wriggles a little.

Lup swats Lucretia gently, barely more than a pat. “You just like it rough, don’t you sweetheart?” she says, giving Lucretia another light smack. “You like it when I tell you what to do, too, but you don’t listen very well, do you? We’ll have to work on that.”

Lucretia nods. “Sometimes I just want you to spank me,” she says, wriggling as Lup gives her a slightly sharper swat.

“If you want it you can always ask, okay? I don’t like to punish you too often, but I’ll give you these fun ones all day,” Lup says, giving Lucretia’s ass cheeks a little rub. Lucretia sighs happily.

“I’ll try. I’ve always been naughty, though, I used to get in huge trouble back home with my old partners,” Lucretia admits.

“Really?” Lup asks.

“Oh, yes, I took punishments I’d never even think of giving you. You wouldn’t even want to think about them,” Lucretia says with a shudder.

“Did they get you to be good?”

“Well...they did until next time,” Lucretia says, almost reluctantly. “I definitely screamed how good I’d be during it though.”

“Screamed? Gods, babe, what’d they do to you?” Lup asks, suddenly morbidly curious. Maybe this could give her a clue as to what Lucretia needs. She rubs Lucretia’s ass a little more firmly, and Lucretia wriggles again and moans.

“One partner had a special paddle that she only used when one of us was especially bad. It hurt like hell, but sometimes you just can’t help but be naughty, you know? She had probably 3 or 4 partners, I guess, it wasn’t like you and me; no feelings or living together or dates. She always wrote it down if one of us got that paddle, and one time I snuck into her stuff and read it. She had never used the paddle more than twice on anyone else before they straightened up and made damn sure they never got it again. She wrote a bunch of stuff about me being stubborn and wayward and naughty in there, and before I read it all she came back and caught me. When she was scolding me she made sure I knew that that was the seventeenth time I’d gotten the paddle in six months,” Lucretia explains.

Lup whistles. “And I thought I was a handful. Fuck, babe, I’m gonna have to get creative with you,” she says. She gives Lucretia one more smack, a little harder than the love pats from before.

“Ow!” Lucretia yelps. “That one stung!”

“Sorry, sweetheart, let me kiss it better,” Lup says, leaning down and kissing the sore spot. Lucretia giggles.

“That partner was super strict but she was good at it,” Lucretia muses. “She said she could tell whether I needed more punishment by my shoulders.” Lup files that information away. Lucretia will absolutely regret telling her this later on, she thinks.

“What do you need right now, babe?” Lup asks, poking a finger at Lucretia’s slick folds and distracting her. “Want me inside you again?”

“Oh, yes,” moans Lucretia, trying to push back onto Lup’s finger. Lup spanks her again, and Lucretia giggles.

“Watch it, babe, you volunteered a lot of interesting information just now and I can definitely reach your hairbrush from here,” Lup warns. 

Lucretia settles down. “I’ll be good,” she promises.

“Keep your legs together for me, I’m gonna fuck you just like this,” Lup says, taking hold of Lucretia’s hips and pressing into her. “Fuck,” she groans, “babe, you’re so tight like this!”

Lucretia moans and grips the sheets tightly. “Gods,” she gasps, “harder, please Lup!” Lup obliges, and Lucretia lets go of the sheets with one hand to cover her mouth to keep quiet.

Lup feels Lucretia tighten again and hears her muffled cries get louder. She pulls her hand back and spanks Lucretia hard, once on each cheek, and Lucretia comes with a throaty, almost animal groan that Lup’s never heard her make before. Lup grips Lucretia’s hips tight as she comes, too, with a garbled version of Lucretia’s name escaping her.

Lucretia takes her hand away from her mouth and pants a little as Lup pulls out of her and throws the condom in the waste paper can. Lup flops down beside Lucretia and gathers her into her arms.

“You sure know how to drive a girl wild,” Lucretia murmurs as she reaches down and picks up her pillow. She grimaces at the mess she’s left on it. “Would you mind sharing, dear?”

Lup squeezes her. “Guess that means you have to snuggle me like this ‘til morning then,” she says, kissing Lucretia’s nose and making her laugh. Lucretia drops the pillow on the floor.

“Thanks,” Lucretia answers, pulling up the covers over the two of them and wriggling into a comfortable position in Lup’s arms. “Hopefully I didn’t freak you out by telling you that stuff, I mean you asked, but it’s kind of a lot.”

“You didn’t freak me out, babe, now I know what you mean when you say I should go harder on you, though,” Lup says. Lucretia ducks her head with a small noise. “I have a feeling you’ll regret telling me that stuff next time you’re naughty.”

“Damnit,” Lucretia mutters. Lup reaches down and pinches her ass. Lucretia yelps.

“You gonna go to sleep now like a perfect angel girlfriend?” Lup teases.

“Only if you hold me like a perfect angel girlfriend,” Lucretia teases back.

Lup pulls Lucretia close and kisses her softly. Lucretia leans into the kiss, then lays her head down on the pillow next to Lup’s. Within a few minutes, Lup can feel Lucretia’s even breathing as she sleeps. She closes her eyes, too. She’ll meditate a little more then make sure the two of them are awake early enough to have fun scrubbing each other down in the shower. She smiles, and though she knows Lucretia can’t hear, she whispers “Love you, babe,” one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look, I’m gonna write a gentle little interlude where no one gets punished and it’s very cuddly and oops, how about Lucretia reveals that she used to sub for a professional mistress who was super duper strict on her? My bad, it got away from me.
> 
> Yell in the comments if you want!


End file.
